Display of Affection
by Karolince
Summary: When Shizuo manages to capture Izaya in their tremendous battle and trying to finish him off for good, he notices that to kill the informator isn't really his desire and starting to feel anxiety while almost beating him to death. What will happen after Shizuo has made Izaya end up on a hospital? Shizaya. YAOI/Shounen Ai. Rated M.


**(_04-28-13_) IMPORTANT UPDATE: Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I'm so terribly sorry that I have been lazy with the second chapter. Unfortunately when I had come a quite long way with the chapter I accidentally spilled soda on my computer, which means that I lost the whole progress. I'm afraid I have to start over from the very beginning, and it's going to take me a while to finish the whole chapter since I'm quite busy with school as well. However, I also wanted to say thank you for the all the follows and reviews so far. I promise I will finish the second chapter as fast as I can so give me time. Thanks for understanding.**

As I wanted to say that this is my very first fanfiction ever. I can easily say that it will get **MUCH** better in the later chapters where I'll put some fluff in it.

Chapter 1:

Shizuo sighed as he walked around the streets of Ikebukuro. Both hands in his pockets, he looked around in the city as something interesting would appear, but nothing did. All he could think about was what he was going to do the day after since he had a day off. His friend Tom, that he had known for several years and had Shizuo as a bodyguard, would let him take a rest since all the work with trying to make people pay off their debts to him the entire time would probably make Shizuo insane. Every time someone didn't pay Tom back, Shizuo always made that person end up in a hospital if he somehow made him irritated. Not so good.

Shizuo continued to think for himself; but his thoughts stopped when he heard sirens behind him from a long distance. He thought it was the police. Of course, he knew that police was always driving around in Ikebukuro because of all the dangerous events that were occuring, but it somehow turned out to be an ambulance once it drove past him on the street. It drove into a corner on the right and continued straight forward. It was going to the Ikebukuro Hospital. Shizuo looked up to the right and saw the big and tall building which was a few kilometers away from where he stood.

_I hate that place, I fucking hate it_, he thought to himself. After going to the hospital almost all the time because of breaking several of bones at young age, he really hated the place. Mostly because whenever he was there, he only laid down in a bed and could barely move. The only thing he ever thought about was the immense pain that came back to him.

Urgh, why do even bother to fucking think about these stupid things?, he thought and gritted his teeth. All these thoughts about pain and getting injured annoyed him heavily. He started to walk again and headed towards home. He was about to take a short cut this time, since he didn't want to be stuck in a crowd. He sighed heavily, still having his hands in his pocket and had his head down while walking. He walked by a small park where he found everything quite relaxing and peaceful.

"My my, why does Shizu-chan look so miserable today?" a voice spoke from a not so far away distance.

Shizuo stopped walking. He recognized this voice, this disgusting voice. It reminded him of someone. Someone he really really hated. Someone that he wish he could get rid of forever. Someone that made him furious at his highest level. Shizuo turned around bluntly.

"Izaya... what the fuck do you want?" he said with a growling voice and clenched his fist.

"I couldn't help myself from staring at you in your miserable state, Shizu-chan," Izaya chuckled, giving a smirk.

"Shut up your little flea or I'll break your neck! Then I will show you a miserable state!" Shizuo screamed and ripped a light pole next to him from the ground. He threw it at Izaya but he managed to avoid the hit by jumping above the pole and landed on the ground safely. Izaya started running, making Shizuo chase him. He took out two pocket knifes and threw them at Shizuo. One of them cut through the fabric of his left arm while the other one cut one of Shizuo's cheeks.

"IZAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA! I am going to kill you!" Blood was pouring down Shizuo's cheek while he still chased Izaya through the park. He felt his rage getting worse and worse, there was no limit. Shizuo threw all kinds of items at Izaya; yet every single one of them missed him. It kept going on and on for hours. The park had soon turned into a war zone.

* * *

After chasing Izaya through the entire park, Izaya himself decided to run inside a building and make an ultimate showdown with Shizuo at the roof. After all, spending time with him in the park became boring.

"Aren't you getting tired of me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya mocked while running towards a building.

"Shut up you little flea and get back here so I can tear you into pieces!" Shizuo exclaimed and ran after Izaya, into the building and upwards a lot of stairs. When they both finally reached the roof, Izaya stopped at the edge of the building. He grinned silently, looking at Shizuo who just made it to the roof himself.

"What the fuck are you planning to do now, flea?" Shizuo said, panting. He ran towards Izaya, clenched his own fist and was about to hit him. The raven took out a pocket knife and pointed it towards Shizuo. His ultimate plan was to cut Shizuo open and then move aside fast enough just so the blonde could fall down from the building, which would kill him in result.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH!" Shizuo screamed and was about to punch Izaya. The raven was about to do the first move as he planned to, until all of he all of sudden slipped off the edge. He felt how he was going to fall off the building completely. He gasped tried to hold a grip of something but he couldn't find anything. Much to Shizuo's joy, he knew that if he would let the raven fall to his death, it wouldn't be any fun without beating him up. He grabbed Izaya by his shirt collar, saving him in result.

"Why did you.. save me?" Izaya said with a shocking voice, looking the blonde deeply in his eyes. At first he knew that Shizuo didn't save him because he wanted to, but he was still incredibly shocked of why he didn't let him just fall to his death. Wasn't that Shizuo's biggest desire to see him plain dead?

"I didn't save you flea. You really thought that I would let you die without me tearing you into pieces first?" Shizuo grinned, while scowling.

"Oh c'mon Shizu-chan, why don't you just drop me instead? Wouldn't that be a pleasure? To see me dead?" the raven said bluntly, trying to manipulate the blonde as much as possible, even if he's aware that he won't succeed to.

"Shut the hell up and stop trying to provoke me you little scumbag, I would rather be the one that kills you than letting you die by accident!" the blonde exclaimed while still holding Izaya's collar. He threw him harshly on the ground, and started to hit him. Izaya took several punches, one after another. His face started to break and bleed heavily. Shizuo then made the final move punched him right in his stomach, breaking his ribs. Izaya started to scream in pain and gasping for air. He felt completely vertiginous and looked at his opponent who was now standing above him, laughing in victory.

"Is that... all you've...got...you monster, heh?" the raven said weakly in a mocking voice, with blood pouring down from his face.

"You are begging me to kill you, don't you?" Shizuo whispered in Izaya's ear and gripping Izaya's collar.

"Just...finish me off...if you dare, heh"

"Hmph, as you wish" Shizuo clenched his other fist and was about to finish Izaya off for good. He let out a roar and punched him right in the face. Izaya let out a slight moan of pain while taking the punch without any resistance. He felt the immense pain rushing through him and that he was loosing more and more blood. He couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes bluntly with his head falling to the ground, with an high amount lack of air. He was defeated - he had lost.

Shizuo let go of his collar shirt and let his body fall to the ground. He looked at the raven's broken face and chuckled because of his victory. He did it. He finally defeated the man that had been torturing him from the very first beginning. Revenge had never felt this good before. He chuckled even more, but stopped after a brief moment. Did I... kill him? He can't be dead.. can he? he thought and pulled himself closer to Izaya's body. "Oi, flea. Wake up!" he exclaimed, shaking the raven's upper body. He didn't move a muscle. He continued to shake him, being desperate for a response, answer or sign.

"Wake up for fuck's sake! I don't have time to fool around here!"

Still no respond. Shizuo started to tremble, he knew that Izaya was either unconscious or just tricking him, but there was no way that he could be dead, or could he? But why did the blonde even care in the first place? Shizuo laid his two fingers on his neck, no pulse. He trembled even more. He didn't know what he was supposed to can't be... The blonde tried to do the regular Cardiopulmonary resuscitation several times, but it didn't work. He picked up his cell phone and called 911. "Come on answer damn it!"

_"911 what is your emergency?"_

"Uh..t-there has been an assault on the top of a building, I've found a man heavenly injured! He's not breathing and he's lost a lot of blood!"

_"What is your location?"_

"Eh.." He turned around to see where he was. "I-I am diagonal from the Southern Ikebukuro Taushouken, the highest building!"

_"Your phone number, sir."_

He sighed and said his phone number real quick to get it over with. After they said that they will be at the building within five minutes Shizuo hung up his phone and pulled himself closer to Izaya, who was still lying on the ground, not moving at all. He looked at the raven and grabbed him tightly to himself, hugging him and embracing him at the same time. He He whispered to himself with a shaking voice by looking at Izaya's face that Shizuo had broken "Everything will be alright..you'll be fine... flea"

**Author's note: **

I thought it would be nice to leave a cliffhanger, wouldn't it? However, I just want to say that the later chapters will be SO much better. It'll take me some time to finish the second chapter since I have so much to catch up with.

If there's anything I need to change or something that's out of the plot, please tell me so I can get some advice since I'm a new writer.


End file.
